


Warm And Bold

by tielan



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan





	Warm And Bold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/gifts).



Ranger Kaidonovsky is a tall woman who does not fear to walk as she pleases where she pleases. In an organisation that is ‘fuelled by testosterone’, as Tamsin puts it with no small sharpness, this stands out.

To Mako Mori, who is a slender fourteen year-old observing the Kaidonovskies from among the newest class of Rangers-in-training, Ranger Kaidonovsky stands out.

Kaori Jessop is graceful and quietly fierce, like a tiger that will leap when you least expect. Ilsapie Flint is self-contained and cool, ice cold in battle and bright lightning out of it. Stephanie Lanphier and Kennedy La Rue are wild and energetic, viviacious hurricanes that bowl everyone over with their enthusiasm.

But Ranger Kaidonovsky is something else.

She also leaves behind her a faint odor of incense – spice and musk, distinct and intriguing.

–

“Class dismissed, Ranger Mori, please remain.”

Dira Sudhani shoots Mako a sympathetic look before hurrying off to the next class.

Mako holds her position on the edge of the mat, her hands behind her back, her chin up, in spite of the thudding of her heart against her breasts and the silent review of everything she did in today’s lesson.

Whatever her reprimand today, she will take it as befits a Ranger.

The last of the students clatter out of the Kwoon and their footsteps echo into the distance. “Ranger Mori.” Ranger Kaidonovsky paces forward on the mat, her feet planted, her shoulders and arms bare. “You held back today in the exercises.”

Mako blinks, surprised. She hadn’t thought anyone noticed – certainly their usual instructors hadn’t seen. “Ranger Hopkins wasn’t capable of the exercise at speed.”

“And this is reason to go easy on him?”

“The purpose of the Kwoon is not to win, but to match.”

“And yet when you must pull yourself back, that is no match, but coddling, yes?” Her gaze is sharp and bold, and the aroma of incense tinges the air “You are capable of much more, Ranger. Do not be afraid of your strength.”

A little startled by the instruction, Mako bows. She is even more startled when Ranger Kaidonovsky bows back, matching her gesture precisely.

–

It turns out that Ranger Kaidonovsky’s name is _Aleksis_ , which confuses many because her husband’s name is _Alexander_. However, he goes by the nickname of _Sasha_ among his friends, which then confuses the Americans, who think this is a name for a girl and so tend to assign it to Aleksis.

“I answer to both,” she explains when Mako ventures the query. “It is easier than constant correcting.”

At the time, Mako is not yet so bold with the Kaidonovskies as to inquire whether that is coddling.

–

The specs for Cherno Alpha are old and very basic. In only five years, the changes in Jaeger tech have been startling, with new generations of machine interfacing being explored and developed. In part, this is due to the neural bridge Dr. Lightcap discovered was possible in the Drift, technology taking a quantum leap akin to the development of the microchip in the last century. In part, it is due to sheer necessity as the _kaiju_ war toils on and humanity grits its teeth and fights with everything it has.

Mako is assigned to the team upgrading the interfaces for the older systems, her engineering studies at the Academy are highly regarded, and she has a good eye for which changes are urgently needed and which can be put aside for the time.

She is also good at dealing with the Jaeger pilots.

The Kaidonovskies are not ones to stand aside while changes are being made to their Jaeger – they observe, ask questions, require answers that satisfy them. Mako is willing to answer them, and soon understands what they need to know: that their Jaeger is in good hands, and that the upgrade modifications will not substantially change how they work Cherno Alpha.

“And they looked upon all that was done, and it was very good,” pronounces Aleksis, her smile bright and sharp. “Your team has done well, Ranger Mori.”

“Thank you, Ranger Kaidonovsky, Ranger Kaidonovsky.” Mako dips her head at Sasha, who smiles at her, big and quiet in the way of big men. “Your appreciation will be passed on to the team, who have done their best.”

Aleksis laughs as she begins walking, and gestures for Mako to join her with an imperious and scented wave of her hand. “Do not forget to take some of that appreciation for yourself, Mako.”

Mako bobs her head and waits to follow Sasha, but he gestures for her to precede him and, surprised, she does so, saying, “It is our duty to do all that is in us to win this fight.”

“Pentecost’s words,” Aleksis approves. “He will be proud of you in what you are doing.”

Mako would not dare to presume, but she hopes.

–

Mako is stationed at Vladivostok for another three months.

“Ranger Mori,” says Aleksis with a glittering smile as they pass in the corridor, bright smile, bright hair, bright jewellery, bright scent.

“Ranger Kaidonovsky,” Mako replies.

Sometimes they wave her to their table, and she sits with them and their crew, watching Aleksis argue with the Jaeger Chief, admiring the way she is unafraid to step out, to stand out, to challenge. It is not Mako’s way, but that does not mean she cannot appreciate it.

–

With tears still streaking her face, Mako is somewhat surprised to feel a large hand gentle on her shoulders.

“Walk, little one,” Aleksis says, her voice gentle. Looming behind her, Sasha nods and smiles in steady reassurance. “This way.”

They take her to a room and sit her down on a couch; it takes her a moment to realise that this is their quarters in the Shatterdome – bright throws, gleaming lamps of green glass hanging on wrought-iron stands, and a little candle burning, warming the oilburner above it. When she does realise where she is, she half stands, only to have her shoulder caught in that scarlet-nailed grip again.

“Sit.” The tone is firm but not unkind as Aleksis pushes her back into the seat, and nudges the tissuebox across the coffee table. She pours Mako a glass of water and tenders a brief nod to Sasha, who goes off to the kitchen and starts clinking cups and clattering pans. “It is best,” she says as Mako gulps the water down, “not to give them more gossip.”

“I tried,” Mako says, feeling a little drained. “But he would not listen.”

“The young Hansen rarely does.” The statement is matter-of-fact. “His behaviour has no bearing on you unless you allow it.”

“But...”

“But?”

_He was right._ She thinks it inside her head, and sighs, ashamed of her own bad choices. “I  _want_ to pilot a Jaeger,” she says, sniffling. “But our profiles only matched just enough to Drift successfully, and with no new Jaegers due to be released...”

The PPDC had wanted a better Drift Compatibility profile – and some hard experience in the cockpit, which two teenagers could not provide. 

“I am disappointed,” she admits. “But not angry.” At least, not the way Chuck is angry, with the smouldering, choking embers of hope dashed, mixed with bitterness. And his barbed accusations sting; she has her own pride and her own ambition – simply because it does not match his is no reason to lash out.

There is much work in the Jaeger Program; not all of it must be in the Conn-Pod. And, for Mako, this is what is left to her. That is reason enough to keep going – that the fight will continue, even if she will not be on the frontline as she once dreamed.

Sasha brings over a mug of something hot and fragrant – a black tea, brewed strong, and presses it into her hands without a word, just a soft smile behind the wiry beard.

“Disappointment is a sharp goad,” Aleksis says, accepting her own mug of tea in a waft of perfumed incense. “But you will not allow it to overcome you.”

–

Tamsin reaches out one shaking hand to touch the blue tips of Mako’s hair. “I love it,” she pronounces. “Did you do it yourself?”

“Aleksis helped me.”

The thin, angular face grins. “Of course she did. Did Stacks know beforehand? Oh, I would have loved to be in on that conversation afterwards.” Tamsin sighs and looks Mako over. “Sit down with me and tell me what the Kaidonovskies are doing now – apart from kicking _kaiju_ ass. God, those were the days.”

–

_Those were the days..._

Mako wonders what Raleigh Becket sees when he looks at the Hong Kong Shatterdome. _The glory days of the Jaeger program are done and gone_ , said _sensei_ to Tendo the other night. _Now we’ve just got the job of keeping on._

She glimpses the Kaidonovskies as they walk across the floor, meets Aleksis’ eyes and nods in reply to the brief curve of the scarlet-painted mouth. They will talk later, perhaps, if time allows in the midst of this mad scramble of personnel and desperation.

“And this...younger Becket,” Aleksis murmurs in the ‘sitting room’ antechamber of the Kaidonovskies’ Hong Kong quarters – less elaborate at this early point of occupation, but already with the signs of residence becoming clear – the throws, the pillows, the wrought-iron lampstand throwing it’s green glass glow. And, of course, spice and musk tinging the air as the burner steadily warms the air. “Pentecost thinks he can do the job? Well, if he believes it, then so must we.”

“The Jaeger is prepared and ready.” Mako says into the silence that hangs just a little too long for courtesy. “The Drift test will go forward once _sensei_ chooses his co-pilot.”

Does she betray herself with her inflections? Aleksis regards her, suddenly sharp and interested, once again the old Aleksis. “You are in the candidate list?”

“No.” Frustration compels her next words. “But I should be!”

This is not as with Chuck – this time her numbers are well within the compatibility profiles of pilot potentials to match against Raleigh Becket, and he has the experience of Jaeger driving. And yet _sensei_ will not permit her this opportunity...

_Here_ is the anger whose lack Chuck resented those years past. But this time there is probability, not just possibility. Has she not earned the right to try herself among the others, to see if she suits?

“Pentecost has forbidden it?” Aleksis is surprised. “Has he become cautious in his dotage?”

“He wants my best.” Mako feels compelled to defend _sensei’s_ decision, even if she does not like it. “But I do not want to be kept safe.”

Aleksis’ hand covers hers suddenly, warm touch in Hong Kong’s damp chill, bright regard in her eyes. “You have always fought. And you will keep fighting.”

–

Raleigh touches her arm as they reach the door. “We don’t have to do this.”

Yet when she looks at him, Mako knows that he won’t otherwise dissuade her. “They were my friends.”

The master code unlocks the door, and Mako steps inside and lets the soft scent of incense envelop her.

 


End file.
